


Cover for "In Your Name by Bohemia"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone with so many secrets, Merlin doesn't think he's very good at lying. So agreeing to discuss his friendship with the Prince of Wales at University as part of a televised documentary is probably not a good idea. Juggling magic, Royal protocol, suave (and persistent) Dukes, a Princess with attitude, and a serious amount of coursework was only the start. Oh and then there was Arthur himself. Yeah, probably shouldn't mention much about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "In Your Name by Bohemia"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Your Name (including Coda)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291413) by [Bohemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemia/pseuds/Bohemia). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/127710936659/) on tumblr.


End file.
